Love Letter
by Miss Poison
Summary: Draco writes a letter to his lover, it is full of emotions and things that he could never say to them. This is is boyxboy


**Inspired by the song **_**Heaven was Needing a Hero **_**by Jo Dee Messina. If you really want to feel the full effect of this story then feel free to play that song on repeat while you are reading this. You will cry.**

_Dear Harry,_

_I feel like I needed to talk to someone and the only person I feel comfortable talking to about all is you. So please be patient with me so I can pour my heart out to you. Okay, here I go, everyone always thinks that I have always had everything handed. But that isn't true, there is one thing I wanted more than anything, or rather one person that I wanted. And I worked so hard to get their attention, just to get him to look at me. And Merlin knows that I wasn't doing it right, because the only attention I got was negative. I wish I wasn't too proud to go up to them and tell them 'Yes I like you, and want you to like me too'. _

_Even to this day I don't know how you never noticed me before, my friends noticed and would joke how I would look at you as if you were the sun and the moon to me. But I couldn't help how interesting I found everything you did was. You had the cutest reactions to things, like how when sometimes you don't get what one of the other Gryffindors say and only get it later so you just smile to yourself. Or how your eyes sparkle when you finally understand something. You were so beautiful every time I saw you._

_Harry, I should have told you how much I liked you sooner than I did. Or maybe I shouldn't of, because things worked out perfectly didn't they? Remembering how nervous I was when I finally decided to tell you how much I loved you, I felt like my stomach was doing summersaults while I was waiting for your reply to my nervous confession. And for a few minutes I thought that you were going to me to leave you alone and never talk to you again. But you didn't, and I am forever grateful to you for that._

_My heart break now because I know our love was short lived, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I wanted to feel what I felt like to know we had forever. I wanted to wake up every morning to those eyes of yours. _

_The best memories I have are the ones that I have of you and me, when we were together. And I'm crying right now because I know we will never be able to make more of those amazing memories. I will never see eyes sparkle when you finally realize that I was awake too. I will never feel that familiar warmth of your hand in mine. I will never see you so relaxed because you didn't have the weight of the world on your shoulders anymore. You were so young when you had that burden placed on you, you didn't deserve that. You deserve a lot better than what you were given, and I wanted to give it all to you._

_I don't believe in that muggle god but I like the promises that they make. I want to believe that where you are now is better than where you were. Because no matter how much I wanted to love you enough to make up for all the people who betrayed and used you, but I know I can't. You tried to pretend that none of that bothered you and you didn't need them, but you should have known that you couldn't lie to me. I knew you were in pieces because of the people that you thought you could trust ended up hurting you the most._

_Like I said before I wanted to spend forever with you, and that morning when I woke up with you in my arms I was so happy. But if I would have known that was going to be the last time that I was ever going to hold you in my arms then I would have never let you go. I would have held you as close to my heart as I could, so that you could feel my heart beat for you and you would be able to feel how much I love you without me even saying a word. I would have kissed you like my life depended on it, like I was suffocating and you were the only air I could breathe. If I would have known how little time we had together than I would have done so many things differently, but the one thing I would never change is me falling more in love with you every second I spent with you._

_I love your gorgeous eyes, and how they look right into my heart and knew what words could never say. I love your hair and how no matter what you did to it, it always looked so perfectly messy. I love your smile, and how no matter how long we were together, it always made my stomach do little flips. I loved your everything, and how even if just for a little while, it was all mine. You were all mine And most of all I love you, and I loved everything that made you who you were, because it was a part of the man I loved. _

_There is only reason I can possibly think of to explain why this happened, because if I didn't have a reason then I would be screaming that they took you away too soon. And it isn't fair, and it was way too soon for you to be taken away from me. I want to scream and curse someone, but that won't bring you back. You will never come back no matter what stupid thing I decide to do. I am so angry, and I need you here to calm me down like you used to do. Tell me that I will fine, and that nothing will change because things will go back to the way they were. Please tell me something, anything. Tell me you hate me, right now I would settle for you saying anything because I just want to hear your voice._

_And as I said the only reason I can think of for this all is that hero-complex of yours. I am just going to sit here and believe that that muggle heaven has a war going on up there and they need you to be their hero and they chose you. So no matter how much I need you, there will always be someone else who needs you more._

_But I do need you to remember something for me. You need to remember that you are everything to me, you are my heart and soul. You are the person who first held my heart and it will only ever belong to you. You had my heart in your hands when you left this world and you took it with you because with you is where it belongs._

_Yours Always,_

_ Draco Malfoy_

Draco reads over the letter he just wrote to his deceased lover, and he feels the tears start to build up again. 'Soon.' He thinks, 'Soon, we will be together again.' He folds the letter up gently and tucks it away gently, Draco decided to give it to Harry himself. Then he takes a deep breath and walks up to the top of the Tower for the last time.


End file.
